Solar Flare
Usually, fire and plants would work against eachother, which is expected of nature. Alas, Solar flare, who can be recognized as an otherworldly being, is a plant that can use fire to her advantage. Personality Solar flare normally keeps quiet when out and about, minding her own business and nobody else's, along with cracking very few jokes and retaining a serious behavior. She has this habit of chewing bubblegum, in which she carrys with her almost all the time. She doesn't care if anybody was to steal any of it, as she would just let them have it and carry on with her life. If she was to run out, she won't freak out in any way, and instead would stay calm. Whenever zombies are near, she'll launch a fireball at them without warning due to being used to fighting zombies a lot back in her universe. When it gets to dragons, she can get rather disrespectful towards them. This can get out of hand if given the wrong approach, and when directed at a person like Volt, can become humiliating for them. History Flare's beginning: Part 1 Solar Flare was suddenly pushed into a reality that's not even like hers. The place looked familiar, but there were odd creatures walking the streets. Then, she bumped into Vernonn, King Pig, Ultraman nice, and Zearth and fought off the baddies, initially thinking Vernonn as a Zombie. Soon after, she reveals her name to the ultraman before they left, stating that the world looks really unusual to her. After they leave, Flare goes to a gas station, and discovers that people there have holiday sales, and that they have bubble gum. When she was about to get a pack of gum, Somiety also laid her hand on it, almost starting a fight until a mob of zombies appeared outside. Flare burned two of them, but then ran back inside after deploying a pair of Dark flowers near the entrance. Flare's beginning part 2 She was in the same gas station as before. This time after running in, she fell asleep and encountered a very creepy version of what was revealed to be Navi, who was driven by insanity over the years. Flare, who was frightened, woke up and saw the fairy, who tried to hide the fact that the cashier died by it's own hand by lying. Then, Deathscar came right next to her and attempted to answer her initial question of why the zombies had suddenly appeared the day before, just for a confused flare to ask him questions about himself. He revealed that he was with the Deceptions, who wanted to convert Earth into Cybertron. She got mad because of this, and burned his cloak off, revealing his gas mask-like face and identity as a Decepticon. The two of them fought each other for a long while, as Flare used her powers and the Deception used his. This was until an insane Navi rammed herself into Flare, just to be shrugged off and having Flare wield twin katanas. She used both of then to fight off D-scar, even after he turned into a new form: a copy of Megapork's Mega tank. Deathscar forced Flare into submission, until she put on her goggles in anger and turned into a female plant version of the human torch, and firing a barrage of fireballs that soon put the Deception into melting-point, making him flee. Navi then said farewell to Flare, and made her giggle when she wondered who to annoy next. Powers *Fireballs: The weakest weapon in her arsenal. Doesn't do much damage initially, but will do damage over time due to it being made of fire. *Flamethrower: Initially looks like she's about to perform a slow ball with a Fireball, until she launches a barrage of medium range blasts of fire in front of her. The longer she uses this, the more damage it does. *Fire form: Whenever enraged, she becomes engulfed in flame. After this, all of her fire attacks are twice as strong than before. **Flight: Exclusive to her fire form, she can fly around while in fire form. *Dark Flower: For some reason, this plant Sentry's petals are black. Nonetheless, she can deploy up to two of these to distract or weaken the enemy. **Dark lasers: Dark flowers that Flare deploys will fire two of these per second, fire-rate wise. They're not that strong, but that's the whole point. *Solar Flare beam: She can only use this when she's outside, within contact with sunlight, and when she's on soil. The laser initially requires about three seconds before causing destruction to her enemies. Disadvantages include having 50 rounds, being adapted to getting rid of zombie hordes, and being unable to be fired for a solid minute after uprooting herself. Stats Strengths *Fire resistance: She can withstand most forms of fire, except for Cursed fire, Frost flame, and anything related to it. *Roots: Being a plant, she can heal from soaking up nutrients with her roots. Apparently, they can also be used to move around, much like feet. Weaknesses *Water: Although it's not that bad if it lands beneath her, it can easily take out her flame, disabling her fire abilities for a while. *Cold temperatures: Since she's a fire plant, just about anything that's low-temperature can inflict double damage to her. Relationships (TBA) Trivia *She can be considered to be the first PvZ character to be in this Wiki. *In her home game, she was more cheerful and happy. **However, her personality was changed to a more serious character to reflect upon her adapting to the real world. *Yoshipea Was opting to give her a heal beam, but he strongly decided against it. *Her Dark flowers work similarly to the Mini-Sentries from TF2. *She's just trying to sound cool when she says she's all out of bubblegum. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:Other Worldly Being Category:Mutants Category:Characters (Yoshipea) Category:Teenager Category:Video Game Character